Surviving in the Real World
by PonokioWrites
Summary: Oh dear! It seems Team Natsu has entered the Real World! And I have to take care of them! But in return, they will find a job so that I won't worry about finding food for them...? Oh bother, it seems they will be causing trouble instead!


**Konnichiwa~ This is a new story and I hope you guys will enjoy! I don't mind suggestions for this story to improve and please review and tell me what you think about this prologue! **

**Suggestions for jobs for any Team Natsu (excluding Happy and Carla? XD) members will make happy! XD **

**Summary: Oh dear! It seems Team Natsu has entered the Real World! And I have to take care of them?! But in return, they will find a job so that I won't worry about finding food for them...? Oh bother, it seems they will be causing trouble instead! **

* * *

One word to describe me - Anime Lover. Oh wait, that's two words. Oh well. I watched anime since like, forever and even though I am growing older a year after a year, my love for anime grows stronger.

I'm not that old, I'm like, 17 this year, living alone.

I am the only child in my family, and my parents are overseas right now, working. So pretty much, I'm alone right now.

But hey! I can still watch anime. I had been watching an anime called Fairy Tail for sometime, and I have to say, WOW. And I meant it. Fairy Tail is probably one of my most favorite anime in my life. Fairy Tail anime has stopped for sometime now and whenever I watched episode 175, I was crying like mad cause... Fairy Tail stopped?

My name is Syl. I'm a female, 17 this year, living in Singapore. Yea, you heard (or read) it right, SINGAPORE. I'm single and reason? I spent too much time on anime instead of finding boyfriend like my other friends. Hey! At least something can keep me entertained...

Anyways, today was like any ordinary day; Wake up, go to school, comes back from school, eat, watch anime, sleep. Forget about homework.

However, after some time, I realized today was different. While I was watching Date a Live in my bedroom, I heard a crashing sound. Guessing it was from the living room, I walked to the living room and saw smoke surrounding a group of people.

"Ouch... The heck, naked guy, you screwed up our mission!"

"What?! I think it was you who screwed up the mission!"

"What, you wanna fight?!"

"Bring it on, firebrain!"

"STOPPPP! We should see where we are right now."

"A-Aye!"

The smoke finally died down... And I almost vomited. Wait, I don't think vomited is the right word. So I should say... Fainted due to the shock?

I mean, a spiky pink hair boy, a blonde hair girl, a long scarlet hair girl, a black (or is it dark blue? O_O) hair boy, a long blue hair girl and two freaking flying cats that have wings!

And two flying cats, one blue one white, and what is the only thing I can think of? TEAM NATSU IS IN MY FREAKING HOUSE!

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I screamed loudly as I stared at them. "TEAM NATSU IS IN MY HOUSE! IN MY FREAKING HOUSE!" Team Natsu flinched as they heard my screaming. I rushed to the pink hair guy. "OMG, IS IT REALLY YOU, MY BELOVED NATSU?! OH YOU LOOK SO MUCH CUUUUUTTTTTEEERRRRR THAN IN THE ANIME!" Natsu just blinked at me, confused. "Huh?" was his reply.

I rushed to Gray next. "GRAAAYYYY-CHAAMMMAAA! YOU LOOK SO MUCH HOTTER THAN IN THE ANIME!" "Gray... Chama?" was Gray's confused reply.

I rushed to Happy. "... Annoying cat." "... NATSSSUUUU! THIS GIRL JUST CALLED ME ANNOYING!" Happy fake-cry at Natsu. And Natsu just rolled his eyes.

"Where are we?" Erza asked after I had calmed down.

"You are in Earth." I replied.

"Isn't that obvious?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"Nope. The earth you live in is different from the earth I lived in." I answered.

Everyone has a confused face.

I thought for a while. "Gray, can you make something out of ice for me?" I asked.

"How do you know my name, and the others?" Gray asked.

"I will answer that later." I rolled my eyes. "Just create something out of ice."

Gray confusedly looked at me for a while before creating a ice symbol of Fairy Tail.

And in my head, I was screaming, saying: "OMG!" but I kept quiet.

"In your world, you guys can use magic. But in my world, the people can't." I explained.

"Why...?" Wendy asked me.

"Well, it's because, you guys, are actually from an anime called Fairy Tail. It's your guild's name, but I'm seriously serious that there's an anime called Fairy Tail. And inside this anime..." I took a deep breathe. "You guys are in it. And that's why I know you guys."

"So you are saying... We are actually fictional characters?" Erza asked me, now looking serious.

Heck, she is S-C-A-R-Y when she is looking serious.

"Well, that's what EVERYONE thinks, but to me... After seeing you guys, I... Don't... Think... So anymore...?" I stared at them.

"So basically we are in some Japanese cartoon and everyone believes that we are just fictional characters that was created by someone." Carla said.

"That someone is Trollshima." I corrected Carla. "And I think the correct terms is 'Anime' not 'Japanese cartoons'? My friends would go crazy and say "ANIME IS NOT A CARTOON!" or something."

"Whatever." Carla rolled her eyes.

"And you guys are homeless now, so what are you guys gonna do?" I asked Team Natsu.

"Hmm... How about we stay here and... In return, we will find jobs to manage our own?" Lucy suggested.

"You. Gotta. Be. Kidding. Me." My jaw dropped. Before anyone could say a word, I was jumping. For joy. "OMIGOD, OMIGOD, YOU GUYS GONNA STAY IN MY HOUSE?! WOOHOOOOOO~!"

And I could feel Team Natsu sweat dropping.

"BUT! There must be rules in this house. AND! Since your time is like, 900+ years ago, I will teach you about the modern days." I said as I threw a book saying 'RULES by Syl' at Natsu. "OH AND! You guys can get clothes from my parents' room. They are now in some other country, so don't bother asking. There are some extra clothings in my parents' room and I think it might be able to suit you guys. Wendy, I think I could give you my old clothes. And there, it is settled. Oh and, there are some guest rooms in my house. So make yourself comfortable."

"You have already prepared things for us. I'm impressed." Erza said as she patted my head.

"Well, I am 17 after all..." I muttered.

"You know our names but we don't know yours." Lucy said.

"Oh yea! My name is Syl." I said happily.

"So, where can we find jobs?" Gray asked.

"Newspapers." I simply replied as I pointed at a stack of newspapers.

"Alright, let's do some jobs!" Natsu cheered.

"Oh, and another thing!" I said as I suddenly remembered something. "The jobs in the modern days are kind of different from yours... And... Uh, just try not to... Screw up?"

"Don't worry! Natsu will be able to do it!" Happy happily said.

I facepalmed and thought to myself, "Why does it seems they will be screwing their jobs up instead?"


End file.
